Truly Yours
by Dark-Bulma7932
Summary: Bulma its not you its me...There is some things I need to work out in my head and I need to be alone to do it....You just have to trust me.... He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. READ TO FIND OUT MORE! Like who said this......RR


Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ...I wish... A/N: Hello all hope you like this...

Bulma walked bare-foot along the beach hand-n-hand with the love of her life... Yamcha. The sun was setting and it was quickly getting dark. Bulma looked over at him smiling. She loved him so much. They had just spent the day together at the boardwalk laughing and having fun...she never wanted this day to end.

"Bulma...there is something I have to tell you.." Yamcha Said hesitantly and let go of her hand.

She was watching the sun fade away beyond the horizen. She looked over at him, into his eyes, her heart beating in her throat. They had been together for 3 years now...and they loved each other very much. She had seen him leaving a jewlrew store earlyer on in the week. She was hoping he was going to 'Pop the Question'.

"What is it Yamcha?" Bulma replied lovingly.

"I dont know how to tell you this but,I think we shouldn't be together any more...I mean I just dont feel the same way about you as I did before. I just think its for the best." Yamcha said stepping away from her,and looking at two girls passing by.

Bulma's heart dropped into her stomach,her eyes watered. She didnt understand what was going on. How could this happen...that was not what she was expecting! Her head spun. Why was he doing this?!?

"What do you mean?...I thought you loved me...is this because I wanted to wait to have sex with you? Because you said you would wait untill I was ready?!?...Please tell me why you are doing this?!?" Bulma sobbed.

Yamcha looked at her for a while then said.

"Bulma its not you its me...There is some things I need to work out in my head and I need to be alone to do it...You just have to trust me..." He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Well maybe it had something to do with you not giving it up to me after all the times you said you would then didn't...And maybe you aren't good enough...I'm not really sure...All I know is that I dont want you anymore...There is better out there and I've found it..." Then he turned away and said "and more."

Yamcha watched as what he said sunk into her thick blue haired head. All he wanted to do was laugh at her. This was funny to him...he really didnt care about her anymore...All he wanted was Tracy...and Lilly...and Kira...and all the other girls he had been fucking. He couldnt keep waiting for her forever he was a man! He had his needes! He looked at her again and couldn't keep himself from laughing. The look in her eyes was priceless. All he could think about was all the times she turned him on and left him hot and wanting more, because she wasn't 'ready'. The joy he felt at making her feel so much pain was delightful!

Bulma couldn't beleave her ears...This couldnt be happening! Was he saying he had someone else?...When?...and for how long? She was hurt, she was destroyed. Suddenly all she wanted was to dissaper. She looked at him one last time, Then turned and ran.

She ran because she could no longer stand to be around him. Hot tears streamed down her face as she heard him laughing..This was all a game to him...he didnt care if he hurt her. She needed to be alone...to scream. She got to her car got in and took off. When she got to her house she went strait to her room. She grabbed some pjs and went into her over sized bathroom. She filled up the tub and got in. The hot water felt soooo good. It warmed her cold body...She closed her eyes.

I need to collect myself...I can get through this I am Bulma Briefs...and its not like I didnt know...18 and Chi Chi have told me loads of times that this would happen and what he was doing...I just dont understand...Why now and not 2 years ago when I found out about the first time he cheated on me...Why not then? This is all my falt I should have ended it then! She thought. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I need you to fix the damn Gravity Room woman!" A harsh voice stated.

Bulmas eyes shot open, She looked up and saw Vegeta eyeing her. She grabed a towel and tried to cover up.

"VEGETA! GET OUT!" Bulma screamed in shock.Then reached up to whipe away the tear hoping it went unnoticed.

"The Prince of all Sayians takes orders from no one,I only give them...you shold know that by now woman...Now Go fix the GR. NOW!" Vegeta said. Why is she cring?...What did that weakling mate of hers do now?!?! he thought. Wait why did he care he didnt even like this girl he was just using her for a place to live until he got his home world back again. Wasn't he? He looked at her barely covered form in the tub...Then again he did like what he saw.

"Vegeta please...its not my falt you broke the GR...'again'...and I'm really not in the mood right now...I promise I will fix it in the morning. Please dont make me do it right now..." She begged him while looking at the floor. She was really upset and didn't need him making things worse then what they already were.

Vegeta looked at her up and down one last time and walked out of the bathroom...something was wrong with her. He waited in her room for her while she got dressed. He could hear her sobbing through the door...it was begining to annoy him. He would get her mind off of whatever happened. It had been a while since the last time he got some anyway.

As soon as Vegeta walked out Bulma burst into tears...She hated Yamcha for doing this to her! What was she going to do! She had wasted 3 Years of her life! She had to find a way to let this go, to forget it all! Bulma got out of the tub and put on a Black low cut tank top that stopped just above her belly button with a pair of black and red striped pants. She brushed her long hair and put it up, then walked out into her room and sat on the end of the bed lost in thought, with tears running down her face. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

Vegeta was standing in the corner of the room watching her. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Bulmas eyes shot open and she looked into his eyes fearfuly. Vegeta smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Bulma struggled at first then her thoughts melted away and all she could think about and feel was Vegetas warm body aginst hers. His soft lips aginst hers, His strong tone chest and abs. She leaned into him and let him deepen the kiss. Vegeta softly pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her to it. He started to trail kisses down her neck. He smirked as he felt her quiver beneath him. He rubbed her sides and bit her neck softly.

"V-Vegeta please stop." Bulma said out of breath. She had to stop this before it went to far. It's not like she wasn't enjoying what was happening but she just wasn't ready. She looked up into Vegetas eyes, her heart skipped a beat. God did she want him! He made her feel so much better, so wanted...even loved. Though she was sure Vegeta wasn't capable of love... and even though his kisses and touches made her body tingle with happyness and lust...this just wasn't right...she didn't even know why he was doing this.

Without a word Vegeta got off of her. He was not going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She would when she was ready, And she would be ready. He got up and headed for the door.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma yelled. She ran after him and stopped him just outside of her bedroom door. "Look...its not that I dont want to...Because you make me feel wonderful...Its just that Yamcha and I split up today and...I I" She didnt know how to tell him She was still a Virgin. She looked at him and backed away. Her back hit the wall and she sighed.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta said while closing the gap between them. He could tell she was getting nervous. He put his hands on both sides of her, trapping her between his large arms. She giggled, his hot breath tickling her neck as she turned her head away from him.

"Im a...Im a.." Bulma pushed him away and blushed. "Vegeta im a Virgin! I've never had sex before! I'm scared...ok...I'm sorry." With that Bulma turned to leave but Vegeta grabed her arm and turned her back to him. He pressed his body to her and kissed her softly. Tears fell from her eyes. She broke the kiss and cried into his chest. She was so mixed up! Just 2 hours ago she was laughing and joking with Yamcha, and then it was over! And now she was fighting the urge to let Vegeta rip her clothes off! It's not like they haven't had their 'moments', that Yamcha knew nothing about!...The thought of Yamcha made her sigh... all she wanted to do was cry...all she wanted was to be held and comforted. Would Vegeta settle for that? Could Vegeta be her Night-In-Shining-Armor? Could Vegeta possible be her way to forget Yamcha...to be happy again? Bulma sighed...to be happy again...Vegeta...Would it work out?...Could it?..I'll have to think about it some more later. She thought.

"Vegeta...I just want to be held right now." She looked into his eyes and her knees got week. They gave out! Vegeta felt her legs give out and grabed her. He picked her up and brought her into the room. He laid her on the bed then went to the door, He turned and said...

A/N: Ok people let me know what you think! R/R!! 


End file.
